This invention relates to connectors for optical fibers and more particularly to an articulating mounting for securing optical fibers in a manner to facilitate interconnection with other fibers.
In recent years, communications via fiber optics has enjoyed a rapid rate of growth. The advantages of signal transmission over optical fibers includes increased capacity and the elimination of undesirable interference and cross-talk which may be present with conventional electrically conducting wires. A disadvantage of the use of optical fibers is the precision tolerances which are required for the interconnection of optical fibers as compared to the less stringent tolerances required for typical electrical conductor connections and associated connector housings. One situation where this disparity in tolerances creates a problem is where optical fibers are interconnected and electrical conductors are interconnected by the same connector.
Such concurrent interconnections of optical fibers and interconnections of electrical conductors is frequently required since optical equipment generally requires electricity for operation. For example, in an optical communications repeating station, electrically conducting wires may be used to provide electrical power for circuitry which amplifies or repeats communications signals carried on optical fibers.
Various precision fiber optic connector techniques are well known in the prior art. For example, one such connector technique is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,214, wherein a spring loaded cylinder is retracted to expose and guide a first fiber into a fiber guide where it is placed in contact with a second fiber. However, the use of such known fiber optic connector techniques in interengaging connector housings with less precise tolerances or in combined interconnections between optical fibers and between electrical conductors in a single connector, presents various difficulties. Such difficulties can include placing overly restrictive tolerance requirements on connectors or connector housings and/or the risk of undue stress or pressure on the fibers resulting in micro bending losses or fracture of the fibers.